When Angel's fly
by cHocoLate-BunnIeS-LivE
Summary: while going to school the twins’ driver was almost able to hit a girl who appeared right out of no where. The twins wondered who she was and why she was alone but what the twins didn’t know is that she was actually an ANGEL. Oc's will be paired :
1. Chapter 1

Serrina-chan: Hey all! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction I made. To all those who think my fanfic sucks: It may be bad but Give me a brake this is my first fan fic XD. Now for the disclaimers if one of the host clubs would do the honors of saying it.

Kyouya: …

Tamaki: Haruhi!! (_Smiles like an idiot trying to hug haruhi_) come hug your father!

Haruhi: **URUSAI!!** You're not my father … (**T.T**)

Hikaru& Kaouru: (_obviously in their own world scheming about how they could humiliate there lord_)

Honey: Well do it serri-chan!

Mori: …

Serrina-chan: Arigatou! Honey-kun &Mori-kun

Honey:_** Serrina-chan does not own Ouran high school host club. Only the OC's namely Ruby, Emerald, Diamond and Sapphire.**_

Serrina-chan: thnx honey just to show you how much I appreciate you doing the disclaimers here you go (_giving honey a big box_)

Honey: **AAAAAhhh_: 3_ Cakeeeee!!!!**

Mori: Don't forget to brush your teeth

Honey: Hai!!!

Prologue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's get to know the characters shall we: 3

Guardians of the princess's of harmonia:

*Ruby: the gem of fire and warmth

Twin sister of Emerald

Age: 16

*Emerald: The gem of earth and plants

Age: 16

Twin sister of Ruby

They are called "The daring Duo"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Diamond: The angel of light and happiness

She is called "the angel of delight".

Sister of sapphire

Age: 12

Is the 2nd in line to inherit the throne of Harmonia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sapphire: The angel of Darkness and Shadows

Is called " The angel of sorrows".

They are known as the princess's of the

Angel world called harmonia

Older sister of Diamond

Age: 17

Future queen of harmonia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 will be released tomorrow since I still need to add a few touches: 3 pls. bare with me and comment on what you would like to add in the story or change pls. no flames. I just want your honest opinions. 

From:

Serrina-chan 


	2. The start of an Adventure

Sorry it took me a long time to update guys i was kind of cut of from power so well you get the picture. heres the next chapter enjoy i will update as soon as i can

**Disclaimer:**

I do not Own ouran high school host club just the O.C's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

somewhere in an enchanted land ...

"Sapphire- Ojousama!!!", a girl with green hair screamed.

"Nani? Emerald-chan you dont have to scream! We're just a room apart.", a girl with silky long blond hair replied while sipping tea.  
"Yeah, she's right Emerald-chan. Calm down and tell us what you want," said a girl with long silky wavy silver hair.  
"Ok. Well... It's about Ruby. Have you seen her? It's almost time for us to go to the other dimension for school and... Well... Have you seen her? PLEASE say you have!!!"  
"No need to raise your voice. Sheesh! We haven't seen her. Why?" the girl with silver hair replied "It's not like she would get into trouble..." Sapphire interrupted. Everyone suddenly fell silent.

------------------------------------- 30 seconds later ... --------------------------

"Sapphire-sama! Diamond-sama! Have you guys gone insane?  
You know that she's accident prone! Remember the time when she was 3 years old? Our parents brought us to the human world and when we went there, we rode in some sort of vehicle. They called it a 'taxi'. She got hold some sort of item that creates flames. I think they called it a 'car lighter' she let the item rest on her left middle finger for a long time and when she took it off, 1 minute later, she cried!".

------------------------------------- 10 seconds later...-----------------------------

"God, you're right! But we don't really think she would do something as stupid as to actually go to the human world without us or with out anyone knowing would she...?" Sapphire thought out loud.  
"Sapphire-sama, you just had to say the most possible thing she could have done", Emerald replied in a shocked manner.  
"You know that if she was in the human world, she'd most likely get hit by a car!". Everyone stared in shock at what Diamond had said.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ruby, where are you!?!?!?!?!?!", they all said in unison.  
"DAMN IT! When I find you, Ruby, you're gonna have the punishment of your life!", exclaimed Sapphire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

messages:

Sparkle-star216: i hopoe you like this story and im kinda sorry i have to leave you hanging in this chapter. hehehe im trying to update as fast as I can :) i hope you like it.

Please comment. Sarcastic comments are aslo accepted but easy on the sarcasm im just a beginner.


	3. Mysterious girls

hey guys sorry if i updated long I was kind of thinking of my friend for a couple of days so... here is the next chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I dont own Ouran High school host club but I do own Ruby, Emerald,Sapphire and Diamond

Ruby's P.O.V.

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!", an old man wearing a black cap asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes, I'm okay". I answered back with a smile on my face.

The man reached out his hand and I took it. The man pulled me up and checked if I had any injuries.

"John, is she alright?"

I noticed two young men behind him.

"She seems to be alright sir", the old man named John answered back.

The two young men approached me and I quickly noticed that they were twins only with different hairstyles one had his hair parted on the right the other on the left not but other than that they looked exactly alike, not to mention they were quite handsome. They were wearing the Ouran high school boy's uniform. Then one of them spoke.

"Hey, you're going to Ouran, right?"

I nodded after mentally, slapping myself since my mind was slowly going to another world thinking about if they will like me or how cute… No, wait. I mean how handsome they were.

"Well? Do you want a ride? I mean it's the least we could do since you almost got hit by our car". The two said with a smile.

"Thank I'd love a ride!" _Kami! Thank you! Thank you for making me a klutz because if wasn't a klutz I would have never met these two handsome guys!!! Kami I love you!_

One of the twins opened the door to their limbo and gestured to me to get in.

-------------------------- In the limbo… --------------------------

"So what's your name?" one of the twins at my right asked.

"And what class are you in?" asked the other twin to my left.

"My name is Ruby Coudray and I'm supposed to be in class 1-A.". I suddenly felt uneasy when I noticed that the both of them were carrying a mischievous smirk.

"That means that you're our new classmate", both of them, still smirking their evil smirk, looked at each other and nodded. Both placed one arm around my waist and then…

"Sirs, we are here". The driver said.

-------------------------- Outside the limbo… --------------------------

"Hey. Um… Can you guys keep your hands to yourselves? I feel very uncomfortable". I asked trying to loosen their grip around my waist but failed in any attempt in doing so.

"Ok, but one condition. You have to come with us after class".

"Ok, I will" _I had no choice but to say yes anyway since it's almost time for class. Oh shit! I forgot to ask their names …_

They loosened their grip around her waist and smiled walking to the classroom.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Wait, I forgot to ask what your names are? You know mine but I don't know yours".

They stopped walking and turned around to face her and smiled "my names Kaouru and this is my brother Hikaru we are the Hitachiin twins, so come on, Ruby-san. Let's go before we are late for class!" They turned around again and walked off while I followed them close by.

AFTER CLASSES:

( For those wondering, I just skipped the part about classes since we all hate school and don't want to be reminded of it, it's too boring. lol. Also, Ruby already met Haruhi considering the fact she is in the same class as her and she is sitting behind her. Now on with the story! Lol. )

"So, where are you guys taking me again?" I asked.

"Wait and see!", they both said in unison.

We were standing in front of two big doors. It was a music room at least that's what the sign said.

"A music room? You are taking me to a music room?"

They then rolled their eyes and opened the door while saying "WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB". When the doors opened it revealed 4 handsome young men and one incredible girl, my friend Haruhi.

_Honestly! how does Haruhi do it!? Keeping her identity a secret and all. I hope I can be the same as her… Oh, who am I kidding? They're gonna find out sooner or later since I'm a klutz. Something's bound to happen that I know I'm going to regret for the rest of my life._

Just as the twins were about to introduce me to their friends, the door slammed open.

_Oh Kami. I spoke to soon… Kami, why do you hate me so much? Why!? _

-------------------------- Normal P.O.V. --------------------------

"Ruby? Ruby-chan! Are you here!?" a girl with short green messy hair and gold eyes yelled. "Onee-chan?... Onee-chan!!"

Ruby jumped in excitement and dragged the girl near the twins.

"Hikaru, Kauru, Haruhi, I would like you to meet my twin sister Emerald."

"Hello. Nice to meet you".

The host club members all stood in shock. They were all thinking it was like seeing female version of Hikaru and Kauro except the only way you can tell them apart is by their hair color.

"Ah… Sis, before you introduce me to your other friends, um, you might want to think of running."

"Why?"

A girl with short orange hair and green eyes suddenly appeared wearing a pink dress "Emerald-chan, have you seen… Oh. Emerald-chan, you found her!", she said with a smile.

"No, Diamond! Don't!" Emerald and Ruby said in unison trying to cover her mouth but failed.

_While the entire host club was thinking that it was a girl version of Hunny-senpai…_

"Onee-sama! Emerald-chan found Ruby-chan!" the little girl called Diamond yelled.

"Sis, Run!"

"I think it's a little too late to run now, Emerald-chan" Ruby said while hugging her sister tightly. They stared at the door in horror.

"I don't think she heard Diamond-chan, sis" Emerald whispered at Ruby.

Then the host club noticed a dark aura coming from behind them and a hand reaching out for Ruby's shoulder. Haruhi was about to tell them but the hand was already pulling Ruby's hair. The two girls stiffened and slowly turned around to find a very angry girl with a very dark aura it was as dark as Kyouya-senpai's evil aura.

She then said, "You… You… Made us worry … made us walk around Tokyo … Made us skip classes…"

"Now, now Ojou-sama. Remember your wearing a skirt and its not good for people of your stature to get tempers in public". Emerald said with a sweat drop trying to convince the girl they called Ojou-sama.

"Right now, I don't care!" She said, giving Ruby a kick in the face that sent Ruby flying to the wall. All the host club was in total shock since they thought Ruby would've died from that kick. A blond man with violet eyes and a very serious face then approached.

"Miss, I would have to ask you to leave if you want to cause trouble for any of our guests."

The girl's aura then died down. It died down enough for them to see what she looked like and they were shocked to find that she was beautiful. She had pale white skin, dark brown long silky wavy hair, light brown eyes and red lips. She was wearing a black tank top with white stripes and a red pleated skirt that reached her mid thighs. She had a brown belt that had circle designs and she wore black knee length high heeled boots. The girl taking advantage at their obvious look of shock approached Ruby with her head down.

"You... You made us worry, you made me worry ... You made me worry so much that I kept on wondering if you were either dead or alive…"

The host club recovered from their state of shock ( and when I say 'the host club', I mean everyone except for Kyouya and Mori. They were never in shock to begin with. XD ) and noticed that the girl that had just hurt their guest was now kneeling down beside Ruby crying.

"Sa-Sapphire-sama... Gomenasai! I didn't mean to make you or anyone worry", Ruby said hugging sapphire and helping her stand up.

"Apology accepted. Right, Diamond-chan?" she asked lifting her head up with a smile.

"Arigato! How about you, Emerald-chan? Do you forgive me?" Ruby asked looking as innocent as possible.

"Look, sis, I'm glad your ok and all but I still haven't forgiven you. That's why I'm gonna ask Sapphire-sama to spar with you when we get home... After the fight, then I will forgive you.", Emerald said smirking.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Emerald-chan! Why!? Why are you so cruel to me? I mean… I'm your twin for crying out loud! Dosen't that count for anything!?" Ruby said trying to reason out to her twin.

"It's because your my twin that I'm doing this. I'm doing this so that you'll remember to bring me wherever you go", Emerald answered back bluntly, "and plus, **YOU'RE A KLUTZ** and last time I checked people aren't supposed to leave klutzes alone..." Emerald said speaking in a matter of fact tone.

"Ehehe. I can't help the fact that I was born a klutz. You're lucky that even if we are twins, you're not klutzy."

"Yeah… I guess I am lucky", Emerald said laughing.

"Anyways, Sapphire-sama, now that we're done with the apologies, I would like to introduce you to the Host Club."

Then, hearing their club name, all 6 boys instantly smiled and greeted the girls and at the same time apologized to Sapphire for intruding in their conversation a while ago. They thought she meant to harm Ruby. At this remark, Sapphire laughed and said "Well. I wasn't planning on hurting her... Mostly, it was just punishment for disobeying orders and almost getting hit by a car".

Hearing this, Ruby asked, "Sapphire-sama, how did you know that I was almost hit by a car?"

"Oh. Easy. Diamond-chan told me what she saw. She knew if you get what I mean"

"Oh. Ok." was the only thing Ruby could say.

----------------------------------------------------

And so, a new and strange adventure begins. The Host Club just doesn't know it yet…


End file.
